Go Ahead
by StahlRaven
Summary: Harry Potter a tué Voldemort. Mais des années plus tard, un groupe de mangemorts se reforme de ses cendres pour faire régner la terreur... Et c'est un jeune homme de dix sept ans qui n'a plus rien à prouver qui va les stopper.
1. Trois souhaits

Disclaimer: Ceci est une fanfiction à but non lucratif. Harry Potter et tous les produits dérivés appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Soutenez l'oeuvre officielle.

Bonjour à tous! Après ce disclaimer fort sérieux, je vous présente cette fic!

Peut être me connaissez vous grâce à mon autre fanfiction "Dante Lancaster" ou peut être venez vous de me découvrir... Dans les deux cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction qui a un ton nettement moins amusant que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire...

Bonne lecture!

 _Chapitre 1: Trois souhaits._

"Si un génie apparaissait pour me proposer trois souhaits, alors il y en aurait trois que je ferais. Premièrement, le retour de la paix dans ce monde. Deuxièmement, que mes parents, Sirius, Rogue et tout ceux tués par la faute de Voldemort ou Dumbledore reviennent à la vie. Et troisièmement..."

 _Cinquante minutes plus tôt._

Le jeune homme se tenait debout et droit autour des ruines du village. Il devait être environ onze heures du matin, mais il n'y avait plus rien, ni civilisation, ni maison, ni humain. Tout le village moldu de quelques centaines d'habitants avait totalement été rasé. Au sol gisait un ours en peluche, affalé sur le sol, de la mousse et du coton sortant de son estomac lacéré. Quelques mètres plus loin, un sac à dos était troué de partout, des livres de classe totalement déchirés laissaient leurs pages s'envoler vers le ciel. Un baril gisait par terre, le liquide qu'il contenait répandu sur le sol. Et presque caché sous les briques, le sable et les pierres, un antique poste de radio lâchait encore quelques bribes d'information.

" _... Le village moldu d'habitude paisible du nom de Little Angelton a été aujourd'hui attaqué par ceux que l'on nomme "les Mangemorts Dissidents". Encore vivants, ce groupe néo mangemort créé peu après la bataille de Poudlard et composé exclusivement d'ex mangemorts fut presque totalement éradiqué ou envoyé à Azkaban par les Aurors, menés par celui qu'on appelle le Survivant..."_

Le jeune homme écoutait à peine le vieux poste de radio. Comme une statue, il se tenait totalement immobile. Il avait une peau assez pâle, tranchant avec ses longs cheveux sombres, qui a une époque étaient totalement indomptables mais qui à présent étaient parfaitement lisses et raides. Ses longs et raides cheveux sombres lui cachaient un peu son visage en tombant jusque sur les épaules et le menton et étaient retenus par un élastique qui lui faisait une légère queue de cheval. Une mèche lui cachait légèrement le front. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts en amande, aussi brillants que des émeraudes. Ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés. Il portait des vêtements moldus: un jean gris, un débardeur noir et une veste en jean, d'où une paire de lunettes rondes semblait dépasser de la poche avant. Il ne semblait avoir que vingt ans mais ressemblait plus à l'adulte qu'il allait devenir plutôt qu'à l'enfant qu'il avait été un jour. Il se mit à marcher un peu sur les ruines des bâtiments, accompagné des bribes de voix sortant du poste de radio qui semblaient faiblir peu à peu.

" _... Les deux derniers rescapés du groupe néo mangemort sont donc de très loin les plus dangereux: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange et..."_

-Quelle imprudence, fit une voix traînante.

Le brun pivota sur lui même et vit la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Un blond aux yeux gris et au nez pointu. Le regard cruel, il le fixait comme un rapace devant une proie. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient aussi longs que ceux du brun mais il ne les retenait pas par un élastique. Sa baguette dégainée, il la pointa sur le brun avec un air sadique.

-Tante Bella et moi avons fait du mauvais travail. Je vais devoir me plaindre... On dirait qu'un moldu à réussi à s'enfuir.

Le blond marqua une petite pause, puis croisa les bras, avec un air méprisant.

-Ça ne t'empêchera pas de mourir ici.

Le brun n'avait eu aucune réaction. Le vent fouettait un peu ses longs cheveux sombres, les envoyant en arrière. Mais sinon, il ne bougeait pas du tout, fixant le blond dans les yeux. On aurait dit une statue. Irrité du manque de réaction, le blond reprit:

-Sais tu qui je suis? Je suis Drago Malfoy.

Le brun ne bougea pas plus. Seuls ses points se serrèrent un peu, signe d'une émotion insondable. Drago s'approcha, baguette toujours tendue vers le brun.

-Tu es étrange. Tous les autres moldus ou sang de bourbes que j'ai croisé se sont enfuis dès qu'il m'ont vu. Mais toi... Tu es différent.

Drago fit quelques pas en avant vers le brun, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme.

-M'as tu déjà croisé avant? Ou bien t'es tu abandonné au désespoir?

Aucune réponse. Des étincelles rouge sang, caractéristiques au maléfice impardonnable de la douleur se mirent à jaillir de la baguette du blond. Drago fit encore quelques pas en avant, son visage touchant presque celui du brun. Réprimant un rictus, il se remit à parler.

-En clair, tu es intelligent. C'est habile de ne pas me provoquer en opposant aucune résistance.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Le vent était de plus en plus fort.

-Dans ce village, il y a eu de stupides moldus qui nous ont opposé résistance.

Les étincelles rouge sang étaient de plus en plus fortes. Elles tombaient sur le sol dans un bruit mat tout en donnant l'impression d'être de vraies gouttes de sang.

-Inutile de te dire comment ils ont fini. Ou plutôt à quel point ils ont souffert avant de mourir.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il continuait à fixer Drago dans les yeux, sans changer d'expression. Mais l'expression narquoise de Drago ne faisait que s'accentuer.

-Je vais t'offrir une mort rapide. Tu ne sentiras absolument rien.

Les étincelles rouges se transformèrent en étincelles vertes. Le même vert que les yeux du brun. Qui se mit à sourire.

-Assez.

Il donna un coup de poing rapide mais puissant à la main de Drago qui tenait la baguette.

-J'ai attendu ici que tu viennes, reprit le brun. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer. Suis moi.

Le brun tourna alors le dos et les talons à Drago pour se mettre à marcher sereinement.

* * *

Version corrigée d'une ancienne fanfiction que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps. Normalement, il n'y a aucune faute! Si vous en voyez une, faites le savoir que je puisse la corriger.

J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas les review si vous avez apprécié!


	2. Double jeu

Merci de vos retours! Cette fic s'annonce plus dure à écrire (dans un premier temps à cause des incohérences de cet univers alternatif et dans un second temps... Car c'est beaucoup plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire...).

Bref, bonne lecture!

Chapitre deux: Double jeu.

-Où sommes nous? demanda Drago, un peu paniqué.

Il pivota sur lui même avant de voir le contenu de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Le brun esquissa pour la première fois un mince sourire, comme s'il était satisfait de savoir quelque chose que Drago ignorait. Comme si c'était lui qui menait la danse à présent.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était le salon d'une maisonnette épargnée par le massacre qui avait eu lieu. Mais même sans les mangemorts, cette maisonnette tombait en ruine. Comme s'il entrait ici pour la première fois, le brun observa avec curiosité l'endroit, les vases, les bibelots... Sans vraiment avoir l'air étonné, il vit une bouilloire sur une plaque chauffante, abandonnée depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années qui commençait à tomber en morceaux. L'eau qui était à l'intérieur s'était évaporée il y a bien longtemps. La plaque chauffante, elle, tombait littéralement en ruine, des trous partout.

-Où sommes nous? répéta Drago, en dégainant sa baguette et la pointant sur le brun. Dis le moi!

Un jet de lumière verte passa par dessus l'épaule du brun. Sans en tenir compte, ni répondre, il continua à farfouiller. Comme s'il était satisfait de quelque chose, il dégaina à son tour une baguette magique.

- _Apparecium._

Une pensine et un écran moldu antiques apparurent. Le brun se baissa, puis sans tenir compte de Drago, il connecta la pensine à l'écran en marmonnant quelques formules. Ses longs cheveux sombres lui cachaient la vue de l'assassin qui était à ses côtés. Et c'était tant mieux dans un sens. Une fois branchée, il se leva et se tourna vers Drago.

-La maison où nous nous trouvons est celle d'un moldu. Frank Bryce. Le jardinier d'une famille moldue prestigieuse qui vivait ici et dont les descendants sont mystérieusement morts. Les _Jedusor._

-Jedusor... dit Drago. Ça me dit quelque chose...

-C'était un préfet à Poudlard. L'un des meilleurs élèves de son école. Tu le connais sous un autre nom.

Il regarda Drago dans les yeux.

-Lord Voldemort.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Puis un air d'horreur se teint sur son visage d'habitude froid et inexpressif.

-Tu... Tu mens!

-Non, je ne mens pas. Mais le pire est que cet homme que tu idolâtre tant est un sang mêlé. Cet homme sans qui tu n'aurais jamais tué tous ces moldus aujourd'hui vient d'ici. Cet homme au sang mêlé qui a lui même été tué par un sang mêlé.

Le blond se tut un instant puis se mit à sourire.

-Oh, le petit pote Potter? Il en est mort bien sûr. Tante Bella, plusieurs autres mangemorts et moi même avons dû nous y mettre tous pour ne serait ce que le blesser. J'ai du l'attaquer lorsqu'il avait eu le dos tourné.

Il pointa sa baguette sur un pan du mur.

- _Sectumsempra!_

Le sort déchiqueta le mur. De la poussière et du plâtre tombèrent.

-Tu vois? J'ai dû profiter qu'il ait à combattre trois mangemorts et ma tante pour lui lancer ce sort de dos. Cet idiot s'acharnait à essayer de les capturer vivants en les stupéfixant. J'avais mal visé mais le résultat fut le même: sa nuque a été déchiquetée. Un simple manque d'attention.

Le brun serrait les poings. Puis, contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire. Il donna un petit coup de baguette à la Pensine et comme par magie, des images apparurent à l'écran.

-Qui... Qui sont ces gens? demanda Drago.

-Tu verras.

L'image se stabilisa puis un élève de serpentard apparut. Son uniforme vert et argent était parfaitement repassé, sans aucun pli. Son sourire enjôleur le rendait incroyablement attirant. Devant lui, un vieil homme se tenait. Barbe blanche, robe colorée, yeux bleus pétillants...

- _Dumbledore!_ s'exclama Malefoy.

-Et Tom Jedusor, dit simplement le brun.

Drago semblait de plus en plus choqué. Loin d'y avoir une animosité entre Dumbledore et Jedusor, les deux semblaient parler paisiblement. Jedusor montrait des plans et des parchemins au vieux sorcier qui semblait approuver quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? demanda Drago, horrifié.

Le brun ne répondit rien.

 _-QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA? RÉPONDS! ENDOLORIS!_

Le sort rouge vola au dessus de l'épaule du brun. Cette fois, il regarda dans les yeux Drago. Sans réaction, il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître comme par magie des parchemins qu'il saisit au vol.

-Drago Malefoy, voici les plans de ce que vous autres mangemorts appelez "La marque des ténèbres". La création de cette marque résulte d'un pur procédé de magie noire, imprégnant à la fois ta peau mais aussi ton esprit. Tu deviens une sorte de pantin bien obéissant pour ton maître puisque cette marque t'influence gravement au niveau de tes choix, de ta puissance et de ton obéissance. La marque augmente énormément vos capacités magiques mais vous soumet totalement à lui. Si tu n'as pas une maîtrise optimale de l'occlumencie, peu à peu, tu commences à perdre ta vraie personnalité, voir ton _âme,_ jusqu'à que la marque prenne entièrement le contrôle. Un sortilège y est scellé pour stopper les dissidents. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?

C'était au tour de Drago d'être silencieux.

-Voldemort seul est plus faible que toi en ce moment. Toutefois, la marque lui donne la possibilité d _'absorber_ d'autres _unités._ C'est pour ça qu'il a eu besoin de vous pour avoir tant de pouvoir. Lorsque Harry Potter se battait contre lui, c'est comme si il s'était battu contre toute l'armée des mangemorts en même temps.

Au même moment, l'image à l'écran montra une marque des ténèbres avortée. Jedusor souriait en voyant le résultat, tout comme Dumbledore. Les deux semblaient presque _amis._

-Vous êtes ces unités, reprit le brun. Toi et les autres mangemorts. Votre existence et votre allégeance n'est là que pour ce but. Vous avez étés marqués uniquement pour que Voldemort puisse se servir de votre magie comme d'un catalyseur et de lui même comme un réceptacle. C'est comme ça qu'il a eu la capacité de voler par exemple.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant. Avant de les rouvrir pour reprendre.

-Visiblement... _Voldemort n'a jamais tenu à vous._

Drago était toujours sous le choc. Il fixait l'écran, où Dumbledore montrait à Jedusor des formules, des sorts... Le brun le remarqua et pointa sa baguette sur la pensine et l'écran.

 _-Confringo!_

L'explosion qui résultat du sortilège fut incroyable et rasa la pensine, l'écran et le mur. Il n'y avait plus rien. Des débris de la pensine gisaient sur le sol, répandant une sorte de liquide blanc sur le sol. L'écran était déchiqueté. Des pans du mur tombaient sur le sol.

-Tu comprends maintenant, Drago...?

Le blond se tourna vers lui, profondément choqué.

-Vous avez étés modifiés et utilisés par Lord Voldemort pour être des unités destinées à l'abreuver de pouvoir et de puissance. Donc tous les combats que vous avez mené jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était pour ça.

-Tu... Pourquoi...

Drago sembla choqué. Puis reprit ses esprits.

-Ce que tu dis n'est qu'une théorie... Pourquoi essaye tu de me convaincre?

Le brun ne trouva rien à répondre. Prenant ce silence comme un aveu, Drago ajouta:

-Et puis... Quel est le rôle de Dumbledore dans tout ça?

Le brun esquissa un mince sourire.

-Tu sais que Jedusor n'aurait jamais pu trouver ce sortilège tout seul, et pour cause: la seule personne le connaissant est son créateur, Gellert Grindelwald. Et Gellert Grindelwald a créé ce sort en compagnie de son unique ami qu'il n'a jamais eu lors de sa jeunesse. Cette personne, naturellement douée en métamorphose et Grindelwald, naturellement doué en magie noire, ont mis au point ce sort en le perfectionnant et en le peaufinant. Toutefois, Grindelwald fut envoyé dans sa propre prison des années plus tard, et fut tué d'autres années plus tard par Lord Voldemort lui même, après sa renaissance. Et la seule autre personne connaissant ce sort est celle qui a aidé Grindelwald à le créer ce sort et celle qui l'a enseigné à Voldemort dans sa jeunesse.

-Tu veux dire que c'est...

-Albus Dumbledore a mis Jedusor sur la piste de ce sortilège. Jedusor l'a trouvé au cours de sa cinquième année et s'est entraîné à le lancer au cours de sa sixième et sa septième. Toutefois, à l'époque, sa puissance n'approchait même pas du dixième de celle de Dumbledore. Alors pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas stoppé lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'en est pas méfié tout de suite?

-Ouais... Pourquoi?

Le brun secoua la tête.

-Car Dumbledore était un fou sadique assoiffé de pouvoir qui adorait jouer avec la vie des gens. Et Voldemort ainsi que ses mangemorts étaient ses jouets préférés.


	3. La vérité

_Bonjour à tous! Après une longue absence, vous avez enfin la suite de Go Ahead! J'espère que cette suite répondra à vos attentes!_

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Adenoide: En effet, Dumbledore est le responsable de la création de Voldemort. Sans lui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé..._

* * *

Chapitre trois: La vérité.

Le brun regardait Drago de ses yeux vert émeraude.

Drago le regardait de ses yeux gris.

Un combat de regard entre les deux garçons. Un combat de regards où tout deux savaient que le premier qui oserait baisser les yeux ou bien détourner le regard serait le premier à perdre. Un combat entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Chacun serrait sa baguette, chacun savait que la personne devant lui était dangereuse: pourtant, le brun semblait bien plus serein. Là où Drago avait le visage secoué de tics nerveux, le brun le regardait, paisible mais tout aussi alarmé intérieurement. Et lorsque Drago tenta de pénétrer l'esprit du brun, il se heurta à des barrières mentales quasi infranchissables.

Malefoy souffla du nez.

-Occlumens, hein?

Le brun hocha la tête.

-En effet.

Après un court silence, le brun reprit, le visage serein, comme si il expliquait un cours à Drago.

-J'imagine que tu as compris qu'avec la mort de Voldemort, les derniers mangemorts qui portent encore la marque, c'est à dire toi et ta tante... Vous avez hérité des capacités de votre maître et c'est pour ça que vous possédez aujourd'hui une telle puissance magique. Vous êtes une sorte de réceptacle qui a reçu toute la puissance de Voldemort. Une puissance sombre et corrompue. Pour l'instant, rien ni personne n'a pu vous arrêter. Pas même Harry Potter.

Seul le vent projetait en arrière les mèches sombres du brun, tandis que ses cheveux retenus en arrière par un élastique ne bougeaient pas. Il semblait à la fois très vieux et très jeune. Son regard était vieux, comme s'il avait vu et vécu trop de choses. Mais son apparence était juvénile. Cette fois ci, il ne faisait guère plus de dix sept ans.

Tout d'un coup, Drago se demandait si il connaissait le jeune brun devant lui. Il connaissait cette apparence, ces yeux verts étincelants, ces cheveux sombres trop longs, cette posture droite...

-Tu es un Potter? demanda Drago avec sarcasme. Tu viens venger ton papa?

Un sourire sarcastique prit place sur le visage du brun.

-Pas exactement.

Drago se sentait oppressé d'un coup. Si ce brun n'était pas un des fils Potter, qui était il? Peut être un Auror sous Polynectar? Le blond fronça les sourcils, en levant sa baguette. Et il fut surpris de voir que le brun n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement pour se défendre, ce qui agaça encore plus Malfoy. Qui était ce sale gamin qui se permettait de le provoquer, de lui annoncer de telles choses tout en étant loin d'être effrayé par un des Mangemorts réputé intraitable et impitoyable? Pour qui se prenait il? Pensait il valoir mieux que Lui, lui Drago Malfoy?

 _-Lacero!_

Tout se passa très vite.

La baguette de Drago fendit l'air à une vitesse incroyable tandis qu'il y eut une détonation lorsque de sa baguette sortit un rayon de lumière violette, très mince mais certainement meurtrier. La seconde qui suivit, le rayon violet du sortilège de lacération frôla très légèrement la joue droite du brun du brun, avant de percuter un mur et de tracer une découpe totalement nette. Quelques longs cheveux sombres tombèrent au sol, tandis qu'une entaille apparut sur la joue droite du brun, laissant du sang couler légèrement.

Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Drago eut la satisfaction de voir la surprise dans le regard vert du jeune homme devant lui.

-Un sortilège de lacération par la magie noire, dit le blond avec un sourire, heureux de retrouver un peu de pouvoir et de dominance. C'est suffisant pour te tuer. Je t'ai juste effleuré pour cette fois.

Le brun ne répondit rien, penchant la tête d'un côté. Puis contre toute attente, il souffla du nez en esquissant un sourire amusé. Ulcéré d'avoir perdu le peu de dominance qu'il venait de gagner, Drago hurla.

 _-Qui es tu par Merlin? Dis moi ton nom! Dis moi qui tu es!_

Mais le brun ne bougea pas, totalement imperturbable.

-Mon nom importe peu. Qui je suis importe peu.

Le visage de Drago se fendit d'agacement. Puis il baissa légèrement sa baguette.

-Alors dis moi... Es tu venu ici pour te faire tuer, à force de dire des trucs si ennuyeux? Pauvre idiot.

Soudainement, le visage du brun se submergea par l'étonnement.

-Ennuyeux...?! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Malfoy esquissa un sourire ironique.

-C'est évident pourtant. Tu viens ici pour m'annoncer que l'allégeance que j'ai pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a toujours été imposée mais que cette marque augmentait énormément mes capacités magiques, même si maintenant, je suis de très loin plus puissant que toi. Et c'est assez agaçant de savoir la première information, même si la seconde est assez appréciable. Par contre, j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer car tu m'ennuies.

Le visage du brun était complètement surpris. Il serra les poings, de colère, de dégoût... et de tristesse aussi.

-Je t'agace? Alors, tu trouve ça ennuyeux? Tu es un homme, un être vivant doté et pourvu de conscience qui a été utilisé comme un pantin!

-Hé hé hé... C'est pas une si mauvaise chose je trouve. Ça dépend du point de vue, j'imagine.

-Le point... Le point de vue?

Toute l'assurance du brun semblait avoir volé en éclats, tandis que Drago esquissait un sourire dérangé. Les rôles semblaient s'être inversés: désormais, c'était le brun qui tremblait de colère et de tristesse tandis que Drago était clairement très amusé par la situation. Avec un air serein, le blond reprit la parole, sous le regard surpris du brun:

-Peu importe les circonstances, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir des pouvoirs et des capacités magiques aussi élevées. Je suis reconnaissant envers le Seigneur des ténèbres ou bien Dumbledore de m'avoir donné une telle puissance et de tels pouvoirs. Pour toi, c'est peut être triste mais pour moi, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Ils ne bougeaient plus. Drago souriait toujours, tandis que le brun courbait légèrement l'échine et baissa légèrement la tête, la baguette inutilement pointée vers le sol, le regard vide, le sang coulant toujours de son entaille à la joue.

-Alors c'est ce que tu penses, Malfoy... murmura le jeune homme.

-En effet. Maintenant, dis moi qui tu es.

Drago leva sa baguette vers le brun, des étincelles vertes caractéristiques du sortilège mortel en jaillissant. Il esquissa un sourire sadique, heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'ascendant moral, heureux d'être redevenu le chasseur, heureux que le brun soit devenu une proie. Il se lécha légèrement les lèvres, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le brun.

-Ou bien je te tue.

Le brun ne regardait plus Draco. Il fixait le sol, du sang s'écoulant toujours de son entaille, la tristesse le gagnant peu à peu. Il savait qu'il aurait clairement pas dû s'attendre à plus venant des Mangemorts. Venant de Malfoy en particulier.

Pourtant...

Pourtant l'espoir de voir Malfoy emprunter le chemin de la rédemption... L'espoir de voir Malfoy s'affranchir de ses chaînes, imposées par Dumbledore comme par Voldemort... L'espoir de voir Malfoy peut être réfléchir à ces révélations... Cet espoir ne l'avait pas du tout quitté. Et le fait d'avoir espéré rendait cette "défaite" encore plus amère.

 _"Je suis un idiot. C'est pathétique d'avoir cru en eux. Hermione et Ginny avaient raison au final..."_

Soudainement, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit. Drago et le brun tournèrent la tête vers l'arrivant... Ou plutôt l'arrivante. De grands yeux violets au paupières lourdes, des cheveux sombres, une taille et des traits fins, une beauté incroyable malgré son âge, un regard dont émanait une folie meurtrière... Bellatrix Lestrange venait d'entrer.

-Que fais tu, Drago? Tu es resté avec un moldu... Est ce pour le tuer?

L'espoir gagna le brun qui se tourna vers Bellatrix. Peut être qu' _elle_ réagirait différemment en sachant la vérité. En sachant que son destin avait été manipulé. En sachant que Dumbledore et Voldemort s'étaient servi d'elle comme d'un pantin de chair. En sachant qu'elle n'était pas destinée à être la tueuse sanguinaire qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Oui, peut être... Il ouvrit la bouche, avec espoir...

-N'essaye même pas, dit Drago avec un air amusé, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées du brun. Tante Bella pense pareil que moi. Ne gaspille pas ta salive, mon pauvre petit chevalier blanc.

Le brun baissa légèrement la tête, la tristesse le gagnant progressivement. Oui, il y avait cru. Il n'aurait clairement pas dû. Bellatrix le dévisageait avec un air curieux, tandis que Drago s'approchait de lui, baguette brandie, le visage trahissant un air curieux.

-Avec ta puissance magique de moins que rien comparé à nous, tu pense pouvoir ne serait ce que nous tenir tête?

Le brun releva légèrement la tête, laissant son regard vert transpercer les yeux gris de Drago.

-Mais... Pourquoi avoir tué toutes ces personnes même après la chute de votre maître? Pourquoi avoir continué vos crimes? Pourquoi avoir tué Harry Potter?

Drago éclata de rire.

-Quelle question idiote... La seule raison à cela est aussi stupide que ce que tu dis.

Il marqua une pause.

 _-Parce que la vie serait ennuyeuse si nous ne tuions personne!_

Laissant le temps au brun de digérer ces informations, Drago reprit avec un sourire.

-Quand à ton ami Potter... La réponse à ta question est vraiment simple... Parce qu'il était ennuyeux!

-Ennuyeux? répéta le brun tandis qu'une étincelle de rage traversa l'éclat de ses grands yeux verts.

-Ouais, ennuyeux, répondit Drago. Tout comme les insectes minables qui se sont mit dans notre chemin.

-Tout comme mon traître à son sang de cousin Sirius, ma sang mêlée de nièce, son hybride de mari et le petit Freddy Weasmoche, poursuivit Bellatrix avec le même sourire dérangé.

-Nous les avons tous tués parce qu'ils nous agaçaient. Et pour nous amuser aussi. Même après la bataille de Poudlard qui date de dix sept ans, dit Drago avec un air clairement malsain. Et on continuera puisque personne ne pourra nous arrêter.

-Et toi aussi tu es agaçant, susurra Bellatrix. Même si je ne te connais pas. Tu as osé nous tenir tête. J'ignore ce que tu as dit à Drago mais j'ai bien envie de te tuer.

-Il m'a rien dit d'autre qu'une belle histoire complètement fausse. De belles conneries, ricana Drago.

-De belles conneries, hein? répéta le brun en fixant le sol, tandis que la colère faisait trembler sa voix et que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Les larmes tombèrent au sol tandis que le jeune homme serrait les poings et ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Les larmes se mêlaient au sang qui coulait de sa joue et tombaient lourdement au sol tandis qu'il levait la tête vers Drago.

-Vous ne comprenez rien, murmura le brun, laissant ses grands yeux verts transpercer le regard gris de Drago.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Juste parce que vous avez été manipulés et que vous êtes devenus des mangemorts...

Ses yeux verts brillaient de tristesse, de colère et de dégoût.

 _-Vous avez oublié que vous avez été humains aussi!_

Il serrait les poings, tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux Drago. En le fusillant du regard. Le blond était troublé d'un coup. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton jusque là.

 _"C'est pathétique... Contrairement à ce que Harry me disait... C'est stupide de croire en eux. Stupide de croire qu'ils ont encore une parcelle de lumière."_ pensa le brun.

L'image d'Harry Potter s'imposa à l'esprit du brun, tandis qu'il détournait le regard, pour ne pas pleurer.

-Bon sang, mais de quoi ce gamin parle? demanda Bellatrix en dégainant sa baguette, l'air en colère et agacée. Drago, si tu ne le tue pas maintenant, je vais m'en charger moi même. Dans la ville, il n'y a plus aucun moldu, c'est tellement ennuyeux...

Drago reprit ses esprits et dégaina à son tour sa baguette.

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, crois moi. À la base j'avais prévu de te tuer si vite que tu ne sentirais rien, tu sais? Mais je vais te faire souffrir... Tu as été idiot.

Le blond pointa sa baguette sur le brun.

-Tu parles trop. Tu es ennuyeux.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, répliqua le brun.

-Ah oui? Bon sang, c'est vraiment arrogant ce que tu viens de dire. Tu vas payer pour ça!

Le brun lança un regard en coin à Bellatrix puis se tourna vers Drago.

-Après tout, vous n'êtes que des idiots incapables de penser par eux même, hein? Comme ma grand mère le disait... Des poupées de chair.

Soudainement, le visage de Bellatrix s'alarma.

-Qu'as tu dit au juste...?

Elle s'avança vers le brun en pointant sa baguette sur lui, une expression de rage au visage.

-Je crois savoir qui tu es. Et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Drago! Il est à moi! C'est moi qui doit le tuer!

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, Bella!

Le brun dégaina à son tour sa baguette.

-Sortons de cette cabane et affrontez moi tous les deux. L'un ou l'autre... C'est pareil de toutes façons.

Tout d'un coup, les cheveux du brun changèrent de couleur. Ses traits devinrent plus doux et il ressemblait de moins en moins à Harry. Il semblait bien plus jeune cette fois. Ses cheveux sombres et raides prirent une teinte rose lavande. Comme ceux de sa mère. Ses yeux perdirent leur couleur verte pour prendre la couleur or caractéristique aux loups garous. Comme ceux de sont père.

Teddy Lupin toisa Drago et Bellatrix, qui semblaient effrayés par le phénomène.

-Pour venger mes parents et Harry... Ainsi que Sirius, Fred, James et Lily et toutes les personnes que je n'ai jamais pu connaître par votre faute... Je vais vous montrer ce que le fils d'un hybride et d'une sang mêlé peut faire!

Il leva sa baguette en l'air, la pointant vers le plafond délabré de la cabane.

 _-Bombarda Maxima!_

Il y eut une formidable déflagration quand le plafond puis l'ensemble de la cabane s'effondra. Une langue de feu jaillit, dont l'onde de choc projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière à la fois Drago et Bellatrix. Pendant plusieurs instants plus tard, la poussière retomba sur le sol. Laissant apparaître Teddy.

Ses cheveux longs et roses étaient retenus par leur élastique. Mais l'explosion ne l'avait pas totalement laissé indemne. Sa veste en jean était déchirée, laissant apparaître son débardeur sombre. Son pantalon s'était troué à plusieurs endroits. Mais il était debout.

Et conscient.

Drago fut le premier à se relever.

-Toi tu es... Lupin?

Teddy hocha la tête, baguette en main et la pointa sur lui.

-Oui. C'est moi. Mon nom. Celui de mon père, qui a est mort face à vous. Mon père que je n'ai jamais pu connaître. Par votre faute.

-Tu... Tu as changé, pourtant Bellatrix. Notre dernier affrontement ne remonte qu'à quelques mois à peine pourtant!

Teddy secoua la tête. Lentement.

-Je suis bien au delà de votre résistance limitée, dit le jeune homme. Un humain comme Harry a des possibilités limités... Mais je ne suis pas un humain.

Il posa son regard jaune sur eux.

-Je suis le fils d'un hybride et d'une métamorphomage. Et je suis fier de l'être.

Il laissa alors éclater toute sa magie et la puissance qu'il emmagasinait, laissant des volutes de poussière s'envoler, avant de se mettre en position de combat, le regard étincelant de colère.

-Vous avez été corrompus par Voldemort et Dumbledore. Mais plus que tout, vous avez vendu votre âme pour être plus fort et torturer des innocents. Vous êtes perdus!

Les yeux du jeune homme prirent une teinte bleue déterminée.

-Vous ne vous moquerez plus de moi comme la dernière fois. Vous ne tuerez plus jamais personne. Alors venez vous battre, vous et votre prétendue supériorité magique!

-Gamin impertinent... murmura simplement Drago.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard._

Il gisait face contre terre. Il ne bougeait plus. La mort avait frappé. Mais c'était pas comme dans les œuvres de fiction, avec une pluie battante, des éclairs et du drame.

Non. Le soleil était revenu et il inondait l'endroit. Une chaleur douce se diffusait autour. Le vent balayait toujours les cheveux désormais rose lavande de Teddy. Les yeux figés, dans une expression de profonde surprise, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Comme si au final, son dernier regard à présent fut une expression de profonde surprise.

Il avait gagné. Drago gisait face contre terre. Mort. Et Bellatrix était morte aussi. Elle était étendue un peu plus loin sur les ruines, le regard vide.

Il avait gagné. Il avait réussi. Harry, Sirius, ses parents et toutes les victimes collatérales de Dumbledore étaient vengées.

Alors pourquoi se sentait il si amer?

Pourquoi sentait il qu'il avait perdu quelque chose?

Les bras ballants, il fixait les cadavres de Drago et de Bellatrix. Au final, c'étaient des victimes eux aussi. Quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on pense. Le combat avait été rude. Sa veste en jean était déchirée, tout comme son débardeur. Son pantalon était troué à plusieurs endroit. Il y avait quelques taches de sang un peu partout. Mais ça lui était égal.

Comme un automate il lança un sort qui fit apparaître des parchemins. Les parchemins des plans de la marque des ténèbres.

 _"Si un génie apparaissait pour me proposer trois souhaits, alors il y en aurait trois que je ferais en particulier."_

Il les observa une dernière fois. Ces plans qui avaient gâché tant de vies, généré tant de morts...

 _"Premièrement, le retour de la paix dans ce monde."_

Puis déchira froidement les parchemins tandis que le vent les projetait en arrière.

 _"Deuxièmement, que mes parents, Sirius, Rogue, Harry et tout ceux tués par la faute de Voldemort ou Dumbledore reviennent à la vie et vivent la vie qu'ils méritent."_

Il regarda les parchemins s'envoler et aller loin, avec un très léger sourire. Se sentant libéré de ses chaînes. Puis il partit s'assoir sur un rocher en ruine, épuisé par le combat qu'il avait mené. Il observa le ciel, comme si il attendait quelqu'un puis leva sa baguette qui généra des étincelles rouges. Aussitôt, avec un sourire, il vit une forme en balai s'avancer vers lui. Il réajusta sa coupe de cheveux rose, essuya ses larmes et le sang qui coulait de son entaille, avant de se lever. Et de lever deux doigts en l'air en signe de victoire.

 _"Et pour finir..."_

Il esquissa un sourire. C'était terminé désormais. Victoire Weasley venait d'atterrir de son balai et le regardait en souriant.

-Tu as réussi Teddy! Tu les as vaincus!

-Ouais... murmura Teddy sans réaliser ce qu'il disait. J'ai réussi.

Il s'élança vers elle, soulagé. Il ne regrettait rien au final, car cela garantissait que les dernières personnes qu'il aimait seraient protégées et en sécurité. Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Ginny, Neville, Albus Severus, James Sirius, Lily Luna... Et tout les autres qui avaient survécu. Il s'élança avec un sourire vers Victoire. Car en ce moment, il n'y avait qu'elle et les autres qui importaient. Il n'était pas venu combattre les néo mangemorts pour assouvir une vengeance.

Non.

Il était venu ici pour tirer un trait sur son passé.

 _"Et pour finir... Je souhaiterais que tout les mangemorts redeviennent les humains qu'ils avaient été..."_

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin de Go Ahead. Teddy a vaincu ses deux adversaires et a vengé tout ceux qui ont disparu. Peut être que vous l'avez remarqué, mais je me suis clairement inspiré de l'Histoire de Trunks dans Dragon Ball Z, avec Teddy dans le rôle de Trunks, Drago dans le rôle de C17 et Bellatrix dans le rôle de C18. Toutefois, laissez moi vous parler de cet univers alternatif._

 _Déjà, dans cet univers alternatif, ce n'est pas Molly mais Bellatrix qui a triomphé du duel lors de la bataille de Poudlard: c'est pour ça que Bellatrix est toujours vivante. En partant de là, j'ai décidé de prendre le personnage torturé de Drago pour en faire un tueur sanguinaire: après tout, dans cet univers, il n'a ni mère, ni père, ni rêves puisqu'ils ont étés tués lors de la bataille de Poudlard. L'idée des "Mangemorts dissidents" m'est venue grâce à un défi d'un de mes lecteurs: qu'est ce qui se passerait si les mangemorts avaient survécu et qu'ils continuaient leur crimes? Et qu'est ce qui se passerait si Dumbledore était derrière l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Et surtout, quelles seraient les capacités cachées de la Marque des Ténèbres? À partir de cette base (deux mangemorts survivants, un Dumby manipulateur et une Marque des Ténèbres aux propriétés surpuissantes) j'ai tué Harry pour mettre en avant un personnage à l'immense potentiel: Teddy Lupin._

 _Au début, on peut penser qu'il s'agit de Harry: grâce à ses capacités de métamorphomage, Teddy a prit l'apparence de Harry pour piéger Drago et Bellatrix. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte qu'il reprenne le flambeau: ce ne sera pas les fils d'Harry, Albus Severus ou James Sirius qui vaincront la nouvelle menace, non, ce sera Teddy._

 _Maintenant, passons au sujet qui fâche: les puissances! Comment Teddy a pu vaincre non pas un mais deux ennemis aussi puissants? Je me suis appuyé sur son statut de loup garou et métamorphomage. En effet, la combinaison des deux le rend déjà assez puissant: ensuite, dans cet univers alternatif, il a été le disciple d'Harry. Harry, un auror surpuissant qui a eu le rôle de mentor pour Teddy et qui l'a aidé à surpasser ses limites. De plus, si Drago a réussi à vaincre Harry, c'est seulement grâce à de la chance: en effet, comme je l'ai mentionné, Harry a été attaqué par derrière par Drago et est mort d'un Sectumsempra. Mais intrinsèquement parlant, la puissance de Harry surpasse celle de Drago. Donc si Teddy a une puissance quasiment égale à celle d'Harry, il n'aura aucun mal à vaincre Drago et à tuer Bellatrix. Même si le combat a été relativement serré (les blessures de Teddy le prouvent), Teddy a pu vaincre Drago. Chose intéressante à ajouter, Teddy n'est pas aussi gentil qu'Harry: je ne l'ai pas mis ici le combat entre Teddy, Drago et Bellatrix mais Teddy a immédiatement tué Bellatrix d'un Avada Kedavra avant de commencer le combat face à un Drago désorienté et blessé par les effets du Bombarda Maxima. Et c'est qu'après quelques minutes de combat intense que Drago est tombé mort._

 _Et à présent, j'ai décidé de laisser la fin en fin ouverte: à vous d'imaginer la suite. Pour moi, Teddy vivra heureux avec Victoire et les autres, maintenant qu'il a pu venger ses amis et les disparus. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez autant aimé lire cette fanfiction que j'ai aimé l'écrire._

 _Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à vous mes lecteurs, que vous me connaissez grâce à "Daraen Delacour", "Dante Lancaster" ou bien que vous ayez découvert cette fanfiction. Je vous remercie tous de votre soutien. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_

 _Stahl._


End file.
